I Grew Up In Don Mills Wiki
Not Your Average Wiki This wiki is for those of us who grew up in the Don Mills area of Ontario, Canada. Can you remember: - when Don Mills Road was only 4 lanes wide? - Can you remember when there was a BA gas station on Don Mills Road between Lawrence & York Mills? - Can you remember when Don Mills Center was an open air mall? - Can you remember when "The Beer Store" was "Brewers Retail"? - Can you remember the bowling alley? movie theater? curling rink/bingo hall bubble?... What else can you remember? Rather than present a lot of statistics and your typical reference material, this wiki provides a lot of information that is not necessarily documented anywhere. It is more of a pop culture diary, if you will -- almost like the pages of a journal from the original Don Mills residents and their families. To be sure, the stage is set with some basic information about the area. However, within these pages, you'll learn more about residents' actual experiences -- the trials and tribulations -- of growing up in Don Mills. You'll learn about the muddy yards in the early days; skinned knees at the park; casual walks along the many paths and nature trails; broken legs at the ski slopes; youthful antics at the pool hall; scaling the domed roof of the curling rink (and how 33 Division helped to maintain some sense of order); fun evenings at Flanigan's; etc. You'll hear about the tragedies and successes that have affected everyone in the community. There is also some trivia here that you simply won't hear of, except directly from Don Mills residents. One underlying theme that will repeat throughout these pages, is a great sense of pride and, oftentimes, a great longing to return to the way it was. Even Santa Claus, in a Globe & Mail interview, said that his favourite thing about Toronto is the split-level bungalows in Don Mills. Enjoy this stroll down memory lane with those of us who Grew Up In Don Mills. And, don't forget to visit our News page. A little background Don Mills boasts the pride of being Canada's first planned community. Construction of the first houses began in 1953, building what would become a self-supporting new town, at the time, just outside of Toronto proper. It was to consist of residential, commercial and industrial areas. The design was so successful that towns across Canada -- and around the world -- followed its model. In 1951, industrialist E.P. Taylor began planning the Yorktown community (as it was first known), and it was announced on March 11, 1953. The community was to be built on about 8.35 km2 (3.22 sq mi) of farmland centered at the intersection of Don Mills Road and Lawrence Avenue East, with an expected cost of $200 million. Don Mills' design was based on five planning principles, which had not been implemented in Canada before: the neighbourhood principle; separation of pedestrian and vehicle traffic; promotion of modernist architecture and the modern aesthetic; creation of a greenbelt; and, integration of industry into the community. Homes were located on square lots with long street frontages, meaning that houses faced the street with their long side, but had less deep backyards. The developers also affected two highway projects being developed concurrently. The 'Toronto Bypass', now known as Ontario Highway 401 does not have an interchange at Don Mills Road due to the development. The Don Valley Parkway (DVP), built in part to service the community, was originally to be built on Don Mills Road, but was moved East to the Woodbine Avenue right-of-way north of Lawrence Avenue. Check here for some information about the selection of names for streets, parks, etc. Don Mills Boundaries The subject of Don Mills' boundaries can be a very contentious issue. Documentation about the original design for the new town mentions specific limits. After the original development, there does not appear to be any firm consensus regarding the expansion or new boundaries. No matter who you are, you surely ventured at least a little ways from home, whether for school or sports activities, or other purposes. These remain in your memory and help to blur the lines of physical boundaries anyhow. For the sake of this wiki, you can say "I Grew Up In Don Mills" if you believe/think/hold/were told that you did. It is also accepted that you're from Don Mills if: your mail was marked "Don Mills"; you were ever hauled into 33 Division Police station; etc. The boundaries are somewhere between: {to the West} Banbury Road; {to the East} Victoria Park Avenue; {to the North} Highway 401; and, {to the South} Eglinton Avenue East -- give or take a little wiggle room in each direction. In short, "We don't need no stinkin' boundaries" -- we Grew Up in Don Mills !! Our Community SCHOOLS: The local high school is Don Mills Collegiate Institute, which opened in 1959. Elementary/public schools include: Norman Ingram Memorial School; Mallow Road Public School (now home to La Citadelle); Overland Public School (now Overland Learning Centre); Denlow Public School, and, Rippleton Public School. There are a number of private schools in the area, including The Giles School; and, Seneca Hill Private School. There are also a number of Montessori schools as well as countless daycare centres. CHURCHES: Churches are abundant in Don Mills, catering to every religion. SHOPPING and ENTERTAINMENT: The main shopping centre is the Shops at Don Mills, a large mall located at the southwest corner of Lawrence Avenue and Don Mills Road on the site of the former Don Mills Centre. There is a strip mall at 895 Lawrence Avenue East which used to be the location of the bowling alley/pool hall. There is another strip mall at 170 The Donway West. There was a strip mall at 49 The Donway West, once the site of the curling ring/bingo hall. Barber Greene Square, which is currently being redeveloped, is at the intersection of Barber Greene Road and Don Mills Road. Loblaws Real Canadian Superstore is at the corner of Don Mills Road and Wynford Drive. A new retail and commercial centre, The Diamond at Don Mills,is currently under development (as at October 2013, ) is at Mallard Road and Don Mills Road. DINING AND NIGHTLIFE: Katsura Japanese Restaurant; David Duncan House; PARKS: Edwards Gardens,a botanical garden located on the southwest corner of Leslie Street and Lawrence Avenue East; Bond Park which has sports fields and an arena; and Moccasin Trail Park where a remote, undeveloped section of ravine can be reached by a pedestrian tunnel under the DVP (from this location, you can easily walk a short distance to get a first-hand look at the Rainbow Tunnel). In 2003, at the Don Mills 50th anniversary celebrations, the parkette at the corner of Don Mills and Lawrence was renamed the Macklin Hancock Parkette. SPORTS: Don Mills Civitan Arena; Bond Park Sports Complex; Annual Paddle the Don; HERITAGE SITES: Milne House, Milne Cemetery, David Duncan House..... PUBLIC ART: Moose; sculptures and artwork; dedicated plaques, benches, etc.. CULTURAL: On Wynford Drive is the soon-to-be-completed Ismaili Centre, the Aga Khan Museum and a public park. The Korean Canadian Cultural Association of Metropolitan Toronto (KCCA) is located at 1133 Leslie Street. In 2012, KCCA received a Federal grant, to update their auditorium. This facility is now available to local arts organizations and other cultural groups. COMMERCIAL/INDUSTRIAL: Don Mills serves as the head office for IBM Canada Ltd., Global Television Station, the Toronto Real Estate Board and many other prominent companies. OTHER SERVICES: 75 The Donway West was once the de facto "medical building" serving members of the community. It is now being converted for residential use. Gone, but not Forgotten Windfields Farms The Don School Bata Shoes Headquarters -blog entry Imperial Oil {Original} Post Office Don Mills Centre Bethesda Church BiWay Rock 'N Diner Philco Timex Merry Packaging Dominion Envelope Maynards Candy Don Locke's BA gas station The curling rink/bingo hall bubble The bowling Alley/Pool Hall The Odeon movie theater The Coach 'N Four Restaurant Joe Birds Top O The Mall Restaurant Grand & Toy (still here, but not the same presence) Fisker McNally-Robinson The Real Jerk (street vendor cart) Inn on the Park (still standing, but converted to a Toyota dealership) Memories Much of what made and kept Don Mills a great place to grow up can be attributed to the original residents and their families and their desire to preserve all that was good about this "new town". Despite inevitable changes that have taken place over the years, there is that great sense of "if it ain't broke, don't mess with it", that will forever maintain that sense of pride we take in saying, "I Grew Up In Don Mills". Please join our Facebook group that is the foundation of this wiki,*http://www.facebook.com/groups/3395185011/). You'll meet lots of old friends, hopefully make a few new ones, and share in some great discussions about our Don Mills, then and now. News Don't forget to visit our News page. Category:Browse